The Girl Who Played With Fire
by TheBoyWithTheSnares
Summary: All three of them are all going into the 74th annual Hunger Games, a circus of despair, killing, and death. But who will be the victor? The boy with the bread? The boy with the snares? Or the girl who played with fire? [ON HIATUS; BEING REWRITTEN.]
1. Chapter 1 The Tributes

**A/N: Here it is. The sequel! :D I'm so happy I've made it this far, -insert fangirl squeal- I hope you all enjoy this as much as the first one. To the first chapter!**

**DISCLAIMER: No. I do not own The Hunger Games. Well, fuck. I want Gale! T~T**

**NOTE: This story is going to be in the present tense (unlike the last story) and will now be in Katniss' POV. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I feel that I should do this in her view, rather then Gale's.**

**WARNING: This story is rated T for now. It could possibly escalate to M. You have been warned. **

Chapter 1 

The reaction of the crowd is gratifying. It is beautiful, amazing, and I am grateful for it.

But at that moment Haymitch stumbles across the stage. "Look at her! Look at this one!" He throws an arm around my shoulders. "I like her! Lots of...spunk! Spunk! More than you!" He lets me go, then points to the cameras. "More than you!" He collapses. I cannot tell if he is just shouting because he is in a druken stupor or if he is actually mocking the Capitol.

He is then taken away on a stretcher, and Effie pipes up, "What an exciting day! But more excitement to come! It's time to choose our boy tribute!"

My heart speeds up. What if Gale gets chosen? Who would take care of our families? How could I stand fighting against him?

Effie quickly rummages through the slips of paper, and draws one out. Again, the crowd is silent while she strides to the microphone. Effie beams, shouting, "Peeta Mellark!"

Holy shit. The odds are most definitely not in my favor. Peeta Mellark. Why him of all boys in the district? I did not want to face him. I owe him, after all, when he saved my family and me that one day, burning the bread and tossing it to me.

My reverie is shattered when I hear a familiar voice shouting frantically. "I VOLUNTEER! I VOLUNTEER!"

I gasp out loud. It is Gale, my best friend. He just volunteered. Now I know that the odds are completely against me.

Effie actually lets out a squeal of joy. "Oh my! Two volunteers in one day! It is nice to see that you all are full of enthusiasm!"

I resist the urge to just walk over to her and slap her silly. This was a serious matter, and all she did was jump up and down with joy.

Gale makes his way up the steps, and he avoids looking at me.

"Our tributes, Katniss Everdeen, and Ga-" Effie is cut off.

Peeta runs onto the stage. "No! I want to go in the games!"

The whole crowd gasps.

Gale whirls around and glare at Peeta. "What the hell? Why?"

All eyes are on us. Effie's mouth forms an O, and she frantically waves her hands. "Now boys, we can sort this out!" She glances at the mayor for help.

The mayor breathes deeply, then stands up. "We must consult the guide." He grabs a thick book that stands on the podium, then flips through it.

He must have found what he is looking for. "If a tribute is volunteered for and would like to still participate in the games, the tribute or volunteer must back down. If none back down, both with go into the games."

I stare at Gale, trying to tell him to step down, to stay home and take care of our families. But no can do.

Gale stares straight at the cameras. "I am going into the games."

Peeta walks in front of Gale. "So am I."

I release my breath, not even realizing that I was holding it till now. I had hoped Gale would stay here. But that was too much to wish for.

Effie breaks the awkward silence. "Well. District 12, give it up for our tributes, Katniss Everdeen, Gale Hawthorne, and Peeta Mellark!"

Again, the crowd doesn't clap. They simply hold up three fingers like they did for me earlier. I am stunned that our sad little district actually has that much respect for us three.

The mayor breaks up the moment by reciting the Treaty of Treason, as he usually does each year. Then the anthem plays, and the reaping is finally over.

* * *

><p>Immediately following the playing of the anthem, I am whisked to the Justice Building, accompanied by Peacekeepers. I glance at Gale, but he doesn't look at me. Then we are seperated.<p>

I sit on the couch, waiting for my mother and Prim. The door opens, and Prim runs in. "Katniss!" She nearly suffocates me with her tight grip.

I push her back delicately by her shoulders. "Prim. It's okay."

Prim wipes her eyes. "No, it's not. You shouldn't have volunteered for me. And now Gale is involved too. It's all my fault."

I shake my head fervently. "No, Prim. It's not your fault. Don't you dare blame yourself. It's not your fault."

I hold her close, then face my mom. "You can't go away this time."

She sags her shoulders. "I know. It won't happen again."

"It can't happen again." My tone comes out sharper then I intend. My mothers seems to shrink back, as if afraid of my words. "You have to stay here. For Prim. For yourself. You have to keep yourselves alive."

My mom nods. "I will."

"Good," I reply curtly. Then I said up and pull her and Prim into a big hug. "Goodbye, Mom, Prim. I'm going to miss you guys so much."

My voice is thick, and I am trying to hold back tears.

My mom looks into my eyes, her eyes gleaming with unshed tears. "Katniss, I love you."

Prim shakes my arm. "Katniss, promise me you'll try to come back. Please."

I look down at her distraught face.

"Promise me Katniss!" She is shaking me so hard.

"I promise, Prim." I kiss her on top of her head.

The door opens again, and this time Peackeepers enter. "It's time to leave."

My mom and Prim slowly walk away. Prim turns back one last time, shouting, "I love you Katniss!"

"I love you Prim!" I answer, but I don't know if she heard me. After that, I sit back down on the couch, unsure of what to do.

Someone else steps into the room. I look up, startled. It is Madge. "Madge, what are you doing here?"

Madge opens her hand. In it is the golden mockingjay pin. "Every tribute is allowed one token. Would you please take this as your's?"

I swallow, then answer. "Yes, Madge, but why?"

She just smiles sadly. "Good luck Katniss." Then turns and walks away.

As she leaves, I see Hazelle and the kids enter. "Hazelle, Rory, Vick, Posy." I pull the children onto the couch with me.

Hazelle is crying, her eyes rimmed red. "Oh Katniss! I'm so sorry this has to happen to you!"

I try to hold back my tears, but seeing her and the kids cry isn't helping. "It's not your fault," I manage to whisper.

"Katniss!" She pulls me up, and hugs me tightly. "You're like my second daughter. You and Gale take good care of each other, okay?"

I nod, and my tears are now streaming freely down my face. "I promise."

She sniffles. "Good."

We both stand there, crying, until Rory pipes up. "You can do this Katniss. You and Gale, you both have hunting skills."

I try to smile. "Thanks for the advice."

He just hugs me, and Vick and Posy follow suit. I will miss them so much. I love them like they're my own brothers and sister.

The Peackeepers break apart our moment, shouting at Hazelle that it was time to leave, or they would be removed by force.

To my surprise, I have one more visitor. Seems like I am popular today.

My last guest is Mr. Mellark, Peeta's father, the baker. "Mr. Mellark. Why are you here?"

Mr. Mellark hands me a folded white package. "What is it?" I ask him.

"Open it," he tells me. I don't know if I am imagining it, but I think I detect a trace of sadness in his voice.

I carefully unfold the package. Inside are cookies, sweet delectable cookies. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He hesitates, then adds, "I won't let your family starve. Or the boy's family either."

I nod cautiously. "Thank you, but why are you helping us?"

Mr. Mellark gives me a small, sad smile. "You Everdeen women don't know what effect you can have." He quickly switches gears. "Goodbye, Katniss. And good luck."

I give him a small wave, and watch him leave. The Peacekeepers enter the room and motion to me to follow them out.

* * *

><p>The ride from the Justice Building to the train station is short. I have never ridden in a car before this moment. In the Seam, we always walk.<p>

Shortly after arriving at the train station, I see the cars holding Peeta and Gale arrive.

Awaiting us at the station is reporters, many of them, buzzing around with microphones and cameras, shouting my name, Gale's, and Peeta's. All three of us try to avoid them, and quickly hop into the train.

The outside of the train is already fancy enough, but the interior is fancier than the Justice Building. We are each given our own chambers that contain a bedroom, dressing area, and a private bathroom with hot running water. We have drawers filled to the brim with fine clothes, and we are told that we can do anything we want to do on this train.

Effie trills, "Be ready for supper in an hour!" then leaves us to our own devices.

I immediately turn to Gale. Then I promptly slap him across his right cheek.

**A/N: Okay you guys! Whew, this was a long chapter. Chapter one of the sequel is up! Please review and give me your thoughts! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Sweet Dreams

**A/N: Wow! Thank you guys! Eleven reviews for one chapter! I'm so glad you guys enjoyed it :) Here is chapter two!**

Chapter 2

Gale jumps back. "What the fuck Katniss! What was that for?"

I glare at him. "You know perfectly what it is for. You volunteered, then wouldn't back down! We made a fucking promise, and you broke it!"

Gale holds up his hands. "I'm sorry Katniss. But I couldn't let you go alone." He trys to pull me into a hug.

But I refuse to give in. I push his chest away from me with all my might, and he stumbles backwards. "Why couldn't you let me go? We had a damn pact! You were supposed to honor it! Now who will take care of our families?"

I am furious, and I see Gale's eyes blaze with anger. "Katniss. Listen to me. I had to come to protect you. I couldn't just let you go!"

My temper spikes. "And why the hell not? Why couldn't you let me go?"

The fire burns within Gale's eyes. "Because you're my best friend. Maybe that's not a good enough reason, but it is for me." He turns and marches to his chamber, then slams the door.

I can't believe he broke our pact, tried to justify it, then walked away from me!

A soft whisper startles me. "Are you okay Katniss?"

I turn around, and there is Peeta, watching me with a sympathetic expression. Why does he care anyways? We are supposed to be enemies, for crying out loud. "Fine," I mutter stiffly, then walk to my room.

In my bedroom, there is a huge, glass window that allows me to see the outside world. It is amazing, because I've never been anywhere but District 12 and the forest. I stare at the world I have never known, then remember that dinner is in half an hour.

I hop into the shower, and I am confused. There are so many buttons and dials. I click some random buttons, and the shower spits out hot water and bubbles. I look up at the shower head in awe for a minute, because we never have unlimited access to hot water at home. Then I start to scrub myself ferociously, probably peeling off three layers of my skin during the process. I want to clean off this filth, the fight with Gale, the hurt the Capitol has caused me.

Once I am done showering, I touch a device that immediately drys me. I don't even have to towel off. I let out a derisive chuckle. The Capitol. Too lazy to even dry themselves off.

I start to pull open the many drawers at my disposal, and manage to find a nice, dark green shirt and pants. I quickly slip them on, then realize that it is already time for suppper. I am about to leave, but I remember the pin that Madge gave me, and I put it onto my shirt.

I exit my room, and look around, trying to locate the dining room. Effie pops out from behind a wall, and I jump back.

Effie claps her hands, then trills, "Time for supper! Follow me!"

The door to Gale's room opens, and he looks at me. Our eyes meet, then I quickly turn away. I feel my cheeks heating up.

Another door opens, and Peeta comes out. "Hi Katniss." He waves at me.

I nod at him. Why was he being so nice? We're supposed to kill each other.

Effie claps her hands again. "Come now! We haven't all day!"

The three of us silently follow her, and I am fully aware of Gale's and Peeta's eyes on me. Their gazes burn into my back, and I have no idea why both of them are staring at me.

Effie turns down a corridor here, makes a left turn there, and opens a door. At last we are in the dining room with polished paneled walls. It is a gorgeous room, but that isn't what catches my attention. What grabs my eyes is a big, shiny table filled with heaping dishes.

Haymitch is at one end of the table, chugging down a beer. He drunkenly shouts, "Suh dun, suh dun."

I interpret that as "sit down." I pull out a polished chair, and it makes a squeaking noise on the shiny wooden floor, then fall into the chair.

Effie grabs one chair at the end opposite of Haymitch and smooths out her skirt before sitting.

Peeta and Gale both move to sit next to me, and end up bumping into each other.

Effie stands back up and ushers them to the chairs opposite of me, then sits down. I see the disappointment in Gale's eyes. Why Peeta wanted to sit next to me, I have no clue.

"Now, let's start eating!" Effie delicately picks up her fork and spoon, and politely scoops some food onto her plate.

I am starving, and grab as much food as I can. I am not used to having so much food at the tips of my fingers. I spy Gale doing the same, not used to so much food. Peeta, on the other hand, takes very little portions of food. Probably used to it all, considering he's a baker's son.

Effie clears her throat. "At least you three seem to have decent manners. The pair last year ate everything with their hands like a couple of savages." She shudders. "It _completely_ upset my digestion."

The pair last year were from the Seam. They were worse off than Gale and I. At least we could go hunt. They had begged on the streets nearly everyday. Sometimes, Gale and I would spare some game out of pity, if we had enough food left over.

My mother, coming from a merchant family, taught Prim and I proper manners, so I could handle utensils. But I am so angry at Effie's statement that I drop my utensils and leave behind all my table manners. I grab things with my hands, chew noisily, and wipe my hands on the tablecloth.

I see Effie frowning, and Gale stifling a laugh. Peeta stares at me, looking a bit sick. Haymitch is still too drunk to care.

* * *

><p>Once dinner is over, we are herded by Effie to another compartment to watch the recap of the other reapings. I sit down on the couch and focus on the TV screen. One by one, the districts are shown. I carefully study the other tributes, knowing that these people are my competition. Once the recap goes to the reaping of District 11, I see a haunting image. There is a little girl with dark brown eyes and skin, and she is chosen as a tribute. She reminds me so much of Prim, and my heart grows heavy.<p>

They move on, and I see the recap for District 12. Prim, getting called. Me, running and volunteering. Peeta, mounting the stage. Gale, volunteering. Peeta, back on stage. All three of us, announced as tributes. Then the camera cuts to the audience saluting us. Suddenly, Haymitch falls off the stage and breaks the moment.

Effie clucks her tongue disapprovingly. "Horrible manners."

Gale lets out a harsh laugh. "He's hilarious."

Effie puts her hands on her hips, and her wig is disheveled. "How odd that you find it amusing. You know your mentor is your lifeline to the world in these games. The one who advises you, lines up your sponsors, and dictates the presentation of any gifts. He could very well be the difference between your lives and your deaths!"

Haymitch stumbles into the room, right on cue. "Whatcha doin'?" He vomits dinner up, spewing it everywhere.

"Laugh away!" Effie clutches her wig in one hand, and hops out of the room on her pointy shoes.

No one moves. Then Peeta walks over to Haymitch's still body, lying in his dinner. "I'll take care of him."

Gale surprises me. He walks over and hauls up Haymitch's body. "I'll help."

They both lift his body out of the room. I am left alone. I shut off the TV and turn off the lights. I decide to head back to my chamber, and when I arrive there, it is dark. I switch on a light, marveling at the easy access to electricity. I strip off my clothes and drop them on the ground. I dig around in the closet and pull out a pair of pajamas and switch off the light, then collapse into my bed.

I lay there, exhausted, yet I cannot sleep. I roll around until I finally to decide to get up. I check the time, and it is three in the morning. I slip on a pair of soft slippers, and quietly open the door. I pace around in the corridor, trying to collect myself.

I hear a door click, and Peeta comes out. "Couldn't sleep?"

"No," I reply.

"Me neither," he says. He slowly walks towards me. "I'm so nervous about all of this."

I stop pacing. "Why did you still want to go into the games, then?"

Peeta is quiet, and he seems to be thinking about this. At last he responds, "I came because in that instant I knew I would feel so guilty if I saw Gale die on screen."

I have a feeling that he isn't telling me everything, but I don't push him. "But you never even knew him."

Peeta shrugs. "I knew about him. I knew that he would provide my father with fresh meat. I knew that many girls at school fawned over him. I knew that was a good guy."

I stare at him. "How could you know about all of this? You hang out with the rich kids."

Peeta just looks at the floor.

We both walk around, not talking, just thinking. After a while, I am ready to drop dead and bid Peeta goodbye. "Night, Peeta." I give a small wave and turn to leave.

"Night, Katniss." He opens the door to his room. I barely catch his whisper. "Sweet dreams."

I enter my room and shut the door. I rest against the door, and now I am more confused then ever.

**A/N: This chapter is really long! I am not sure if this was boring or interesting, I tried my best. There is a cute Peeta moment in here because even though I love Gale, I love Peeta too. I just don't like him with Katniss. Plus Peeta is too hard to hate. This story is also going by a little slow, because I don't want to rush over anything. Review please! OH YEAH! New policy: the more reviews I get, the faster I'll update :) SO REVIEW, PLEASE?**


	3. Chapter 3 Play With Fire

**A/N: Wow, already at 20 reviews! Thank you so much! :) Hope you enjoy this one!**

Chapter 3

The next morning, Effie storms into my room, shouting about a "big, big, big day!"

I groan and try to block out the sunlight by smothering myself under my pillow to no avail. I am forced to accept that I must get up. I am so tired since I barely got any sleep last night. I groggily pull myself up and trudge to the shower. I drowsily push some buttons, and I am immediately assaulted with freezing cold water. I smash a fist into the wall, and the water temperature warms up. I sigh with relief.

When I am done showering, I pull on the same outfit I wore yesterday, making sure I have on my pin. I go to the dining room again, but this time for breakfast. By the time I am there, I see that everyone has beat me to it.

Haymitch, being himself, is drinking. Gale is practically stuffing himself. Peeta is drinking a brown liquid. Effie is blabbering on about our schedule.

I sit down at one end of the table and grab the first things I see for breakfast.

As we are eating, Peeta speaks to Haymitch. "So. You're our mentor. Do you have any advice?"

Haymitch snorts. "Stay alive."

Peeta, usually mild and gentle, surprises me by shoving back his chair and thumping his hands on the table. "Give us some useful advice, you old tool!"

Haymitch struggles to stand up, and when he manages to do so, he punches Peeta square in the jaw. Peeta falls down, and I swiftly grab my knife and throw it at Haymitch's hand, but it misses and lands between two of his fingers. Gale jumps up and grabs Haymitch's arm.

Haymitch chuckles drunkenly. "Oh ho! Did I actually get a group of fighters this year?"

No one answers. Peeta scoops some ice from an ice bucket on the table and places it on his jaw.

Haymitch waves his hand. "No. Leave it. It'll make it look like you're already fighting."

He turns to me. "So. Can you do anything else with that knife?"

I shrug. I yank the knife out of the table and aim it at the wall. I am not that good with a knife, but I let it fly from my hand. It lands between the seams of the walls, making me look better than I am. I was just hoping for a good, solid stick to the wall, but this is better.

Haymitch nods appraisingly. "Not bad." He looks to Gale. "How about you? What can you do?"

Gale shrugs modestly. "I can tie knots, use snares, use a knife, and I'm not too bad with a bow and arrow."

I jump in. "He's amazing with everything he just listed. And he can lift heavy weights as well."

Gale looks at me, but I turn away. We had been avoiding each other since I slapped him.

Haymitch squints at me. "Okay." He looks back at Peeta. "How about you?"

Peeta looks down at the table. "Not much."

Haymitch frowns. "There has got to be something."

I feel the need to help Peeta out. "He can lift heavy weights. I've seen him haul sacks of flour around."

Peeta looks at me, eyes filled with surprise.

Haymitch grunts. "Not bad. Well, here's the deal. I'll stay sober enough to help you three, but you have to obey all my commands, in addition to those of your stylists. No complaints. No if, and, or but's. Just do as they say."

I am unsure why he wants us to obey our stylists. It must be something horrendous this year. But we have no choice but to agree.

"Fine," all of us mutter reluctantly.

"Good." Haymitch hauls himself up and out of the room, and we are left by ourselves.

* * *

><p>It takes a few more hours before we arrive at the Capitol. When we get there, the train starts to slow and bright light floods the compartment we are standing in. I run to the window, and gaze into the world of the rich.<p>

When I get off the train, I am in awe. I have only seen the Capitol through pictures or on the TV. The buildings glisten and shine, and sparkling cars zoom down the smooth, clear streets. Oddly dressed people with bizarre looks and clothes stroll down the street.

People begin to point at the train, recognizing it as the tribute train. I feel sick, knowing that they can't wait to watch us die. I turn away.

In contrast, Peeta beams at the crowd. He waves to them, smiling. Seems like he was already trying to win over the crowd. Well, he was succeeding. Some women were swooning.

Gale, on the other hand, remains cold and isolated. His expression is stony, even though many women are grabbing at him and attempting to flirt with him. Gale shoves through the crowd and reaches for my hand.

I am surprised, but I am glad to have him by my side. His hand is warm, and fits perfectly with mine. I feel the calluses on his hand, and I feel a pang of nostalgia. I miss talking to him. I wish we could go home and just go relax in the woods like we would be doing if we weren't here.

"Over here, children!" Effie announces in her silly accent. "Follow me!"

Effie leads us into a big, shining building and pushes us into separate rooms. Peeta is dropped off first. Then Effie pushes Gale into another room. We reluctantly split our hands, and I look back at him one last time before Effie drags him off.

At last she opens a door. "Here is your stop!" She closes the door, and I am in a big white room with a huge glass window serving as a wall directly in front of me. Light streams in, and the scene is beautiful.

The illusion is broken when I hear a voice behind me. "Oh, hello!"

I whirl around. "Um...hi? What am I doing here? And who are you?"

The lady laughs. She has aqua hair and gold tattoos above her eyebrows. "I am Venia, here to help make you gorgeous," she says in her ridiculous accent.

I am confused. "What?"

She observes me. "Hmm...needs a lot of fixing..here...there...perhaps some surgery.."

The door opens behind her, and two more people enter the room. One is a woman whose entire plump body is dyed a pale shade of pea green. The other is a man who has bright orange hair and has on an intense shade of purple lipstick.

"I'm Flavius," the man announces brightly. "And I will help make you beeeeeeee-yooooooo-tifuuuuuul!"

The green woman smiles. "I'm Octavia."

Venia starts to explain what will happen. "You're in the Remake Center. We will help you to become the best you possible."

And so the torture starts.

* * *

><p>For three hours or so, I am subjected to horrible methods of "beautifying."<p>

First, they rid me off every hair on my body. They wax all the hair off my arms, under arms, and legs. Then rip off a ton of my eyebrow hair, claiming that they needed to "shape the hair." They trim and smooth my cuticles. Then they lather up my body with a gritty formula that stings my skin, and I feel like everything has been peeled right off of me. Afterwards, they rub on a soothing lotion that brings relief to my skin.

At last they pull off my robe and I stand there, completely exposed and nude. They circle around me like a flock of vultures, wielding tools to fix any "errors" they find within me. I close my eyes and try to pass the time.

Finally, they all step back and I can breathe again.

Octavia claps her hands. "You look brilliant, darling!"

Flavius nods approvingly. "Simply stunning."

Venia just pats my shoulder.

I force out a smile, trying to be nice. "Thank you for making me pretty. I never get to be pretty at home."

Venia gasps. "Of course not, you poor darling! Now you look amazing, after we got rid of all that disgusting filth!"

Flavius grins. "Let's call Cinna now!"

They rush out of the room. I shake my head and sigh. I know I should hate them, but they are so ignorant, and I know that they truly feel that they are helping me. And I suppose they are. The prettier tributes usually get more sponsors.

I feel a bit chilly, and cross my arms against my chest. While I am waiting, I turn back to the window and look outside. It's funny how the outside of this building is beautiful, yet inside it is so full of darkness and evil.

"Hello, Katniss."

I jump, then turn around. "Hi." I take in his appearance. He looks surprisingly normal. His hair is a natural shade of brown, and he is wearing simple clothes, unlike the members of my prep team, who wore gaudy, sparkling outfits. The only thing that stands out from him is the metallic gold eyeliner, shining softly.

He holds up a finger. "Just a minute, please." He walks around me, inspecting every inch of my body.

I feel self-conscious and resist the urge to bolt out of the room.

"You look great." He stands facing me.

"You're new here." It is a statement.

"Yes," he answers.

"So they stuck you with District 12." Another statement.

"No. I chose your district." He doesn't offer an explanation. "Put on your robe, and follow me."

I tie my robe, then follow him to through a door to a sitting room. There is a table heaped with rich food.

Cinna gestures to a couch, and I sit down. He sits opposite of me. "Help yourself."

We eat in silence. Then he says, "I would like to discuss your costume. Now, it should reflect your district. Portia and Shaile, the other two stylists, have agreed to dress you all in complementary costumes."

I nod cautiously. We would all probably end up covered in coal dust or some lame ass crappy outfit.

"Every year, District 12 seems to focus on the coal mining, rather than just the coal." There is a glint in his eye. "And what do you do with coal? You burn it. You're not afraid of fire, are you?"

Cinna grins. "You'll be the girl on fire."

**A/N: So...you know Christmas is right around the corner, you could leave me a present..also known as a review! :) Just saying! If you leave me a present, I'll give you a present...another chapter :D SO REVIEW, PLEASE! And happy early Merry Christmas! Even if it's not Christmas where you come from, be merry! **


	4. Chapter 4 Setting The World On Fire

**A/N: Holy crap people, 32 REVIEWS! Best Christmas present ever, thank you all so much! Here's my gift for all of you :) Happy Holidays!**

**NOTE: I know some of you have been asking for chapter with Gale/Peeta's POV, but at the time being I want to keep it simply Katniss. So I'm sorry! Maybe later :)**

Chapter 4

A few hours later, I am dressed in either the greatest or craziest and most dangerous costume in the history of opening ceremonies.

I am decked in black from head to toe. I am in a simple back unitard that covers me from ankle to neck, and I am wearing shiny boots that lace up to my knees. My cape is the outstanding factor. It has streaks of orange, yellow, and red, and I have a matching headpiece as well. Cinna tells me they will be lit on fire during the show.

I have little makeup on my face. My hair has been brushed and braided down the back. "You're going to make a mark," Cinna says to me. "Katniss Everdeen, the girl on fire."

When Gale and Peeta show up, I am slightly annoyed to see them in the same outfit as me. What the hell were the stylists doing? Making us look like triplets?

Only the prep teams and Cinna, Portia, and Shaile are high on giddiness, gushing over what an impression we'll leave.

We are swept off to the bottom level of the Remake Center, which is filled with chariots that will pull the tributes of each district.

We are all carefully ushered into the chariot. I am positioned in the middle, with Gale on my left and Peeta on my right.

As the chariot starts moving, Peeta lets out a hushed whisper. "What do you guys think about the fire?"

Gale responds first. "We should rip off each other's capes."

I agree. "Deal. I'll do Peeta, and Peeta'll do you, Gale, and you do mine's."

We all nod in agreement. As we sit and wait for our turn, the opening music starts to blare loudly. Massive doors slide open to reveal a huge crowd surrounding the whole perimeter of the Capitol.

The District 1 tributes are first up, being carted around by glamorous white horses. The tributes are breathtakingly stunning, loaded with flashing jewels and glittering silver outfits.

District 2 follows, and soon it is our turn. I am nervous. Cinna appears before we are pulled on stage. He sets our capes on fire. "Here we go!"

I let out a small cry, waiting to be burned, but there is only a tickling feeling. Cinna beams. "It works." Then he sets our headpieces on fire as well.

Cinna stands back, then shouts out, "Hold hands! All of you!"

I glance at Gale and Peeta. What the hell? Peeta grabs my hand, and I grab Gale's. I take one last glance at Cinna, and he is smiling. Then we are pulled on stage.

The crowd reacts wildly. They first scream at the blazing flames, but then start cheering when they realize that it is contained. Everyone is whooping and shouting for us, for District 12.

I am bewildered by the crowd's love for us. Then I catch a close up glimpse of myself on the big screen and understand. We are enchanting.

I remember Cinna's words, and lift my head up high and put on my best smile. I blow kisses to the crowd, and everyone screams. Gale winks at the crowd, and I hear the crowd sigh. Peeta waves to the crowd, and girls shriek. I feel one spark of hope. Perhaps I could get at least one sponsor. After all, everyone seems to love us.

Once we enter the City Circle, I realize that I have clutched both Gale and Peeta's hands so tight. I let their hands go, but they both hold on.

All twelve chariots circle around the City Circle, and we stop in front of President Snow's mansion. The music cuts off. The president appears above us on his balcony. He starts off with the official welcome speech. The national plays after he is done.

The cameras roam around and cut to shots of all the tributes as we are paraded around the circle for one last time. When we are on screen, the crowd cheers again loudly.

Once the doors shut behind us, we are suffocated by the prep teams. They all shriek about how marvelous we looked. When they are done gushing, we board the elevator and it takes us to the Training Center, where we will train and reside until the games start.

* * *

><p>We are greeted by Effie Trinket at the center. She congratulates us on our wonderful performance and tells us about her hectic day. She had been trying to find us sponsors, she tells us.<p>

Effie shows us to our rooms, and I am amazed at how big my room is. It is bigger than my whole house back home. The whole place is just like my chamber in the train, but bigger, better, and more improved. The showers have at least thirty more buttons to choose from. My closet is filled with even more clothes, so many I would probably never be able to wear them all even if I wore a new piece of clothing everyday for the rest of my life.

I immediately hop into the shower and clean myself vigorously. I dry myself, then pull on a simple outfit: black pants and a white sweater. I suddenly feel drained, and I lay down on the huge, fluffy bed for a quick nap.

It only seems like minutes later when Effie knocks on my door, shouting about how dinner is ready, but I check the time and an hour has already passed.

I venture out and find the dining room. I see that Cinna, Portia, Shaile, Peeta, and Gale are already there. Even Haymitch is there, less drunk then usual. We all sit down and while waiting for the servers to arrive, everyone around me chatters mindlessly.

A young lady with red hair enters the room holding a tray of wineglasses in her hands. I gasp. "I know you!"

She looks up at me, her eyes wide. The whole room falls silent.

Effie speaks first. "How can you know her? She is an Avox." Her tone seems to be laced with disapproval.

"What's an Avox?" I look around the room.

Haymitch answers me first. "A traitor to the Capitol. Probably committed some crime. They cut out her tongue so she can't talk."

I don't know what to say, and I feel panic rising to the surface, as all eyes are on me. "I - uh - I -"

Gale drums his fingers on the table. "Illari." Everyone turns to him. "She bears a resemblance to Illari, that girl who's always trying to get Flynn to go out with her."

I know that Gale just saved me, but she looks nothing like Illari. Illari was a voluptuous blonde who constantly flirted with every boy in the school. I turn to Gale and smile gratefully. He smiles back and grabs my hand under the table. We have yet to make up, but it seems that I am forgiven.

Peeta chips in. "Oh yeah. I know Illari. Even their physique is quite similar."

Everyone at the table seems to relax a bit.

Effie sighs in relief. "Oh well, moving on."

The rest of them continue to talk, but I look at Peeta, trying to tell him thank you for helping me out as well.

Effie lets out a sigh of relief. "Oh, that's all."

* * *

><p>After dinner is finished, we move into a sitting room and watch the replay of the opening ceremony.<p>

We are easily the most stunning group of tributes out of all of them, and I am grateful that Cinna gave me such a magnificent costume. Hopefully it helped me to scrape up some sponsors.

After the showing ends, I immediately jump into my shower, tossing off the fantastic costume I wore. Then I scrub my face, rinsing off the little makeup I had on. I run my hands through my hair, cleaning it up.

I grab a huge, fluffy towel and dry off. I dig around the drawers for clothes that aren't over the top, weird, or too flashy. I find a pair of gray sweatpants and a matching sweater. As I put on my clothes, I shiver. It is cold, and I see out my window that the sky has turned dark and it has started to rain. I stare outside, wondering what my mother and Prim were doing. Prim. I know that she must be worried about me, and I pray that she knows that I am okay.

My thoughts are shattered by a knocking on the door. I walk to the door, and grasp the doorknob. Who would it be? I twist it open, and Gale is standing out there.

I look at him, studying every aspect, every feature of his face. His hair is slightly damp, so I know he just came out of the shower. He is wearing a pair of black sweats, and just a simple white t-shirt. I note the little water marks on his shirt. His mouth is set in a straight line, but his gray eyes, so similar to my own, show a hint of emotion.

"Catnip," Gale whispers. He hasn't called me that since the fight. "Can I come in?"

I nod. "Yeah." I step back and open the door a little wider.

Gale walks in and sits down on my bed. I shut the door and walk over to him.

He speaks first. "So. That girl. That Avox girl."

I don't speak.

Gale put his head between his hands. "We should have helped her."

I kneel down. "We should have," I whisper back. "We should have."

There is another knock on the door. Gale doesn't move, but I get up and open the door again. It is the Avox girl.

I stare at her. "Why are you here?" I wonder if she heard our conversation.

She holds up a towel and runs it in circles in the air.

"Cleaning?" I ask.

She shakes her head yes. I let her in, and she starts wiping the floor.

I go sit next to Gale, and we watch her wipe the floor. At last Gale speaks. "We should have helped you."

The Avox girl looks up.

I feel a tear slip down my face. "We should have."

She gets up and hesitantly walks over to us. She points at her mouth, then at my chest.

She means that we would have submitted to the same fate as her's. Still, I feel so guilty. "It doesn't matter."

She shakes her head, a gentle smile on her face. She pulls out a new rag from her apron and wipes my face. Then she quietly leaves the room.

Gale turns to me. I look at him. "So why are you here, Gale? To discuss the girl? She's forgiven us, though I don't know how. But why are you here?"

Gale bows his head. "I wanted to apologize."

"For what?" I sit there.

"For volunteering. I know, I shouldn't have. We did make a deal, and I was stupid." He peeks up.

I cross my arms. "Yeah, you were stupid."

Gale stands up. "Well, that's all. Night, Catnip."

I watch him go, then I stand up and run out into the hallway. "Wait!"

Gale turns around.

I feel my feet move forward. "I'm sorry too. For yelling at you. I get it. You just wanted to protect me."

We look at each other. Then I pull him into a hug. His body is stiff, but then it relaxes, and I feel a sense of security and familiarity. His body is familiar to me - the warmth of his chest, the safeness inside his arms, the contour of his body. I feel my heart ache for the days when we were in District 12. I close my eyes and inhale. He smells like shampoo and oranges, and he still has a smoky air about him. It relaxes me.

"Forgive me?" Gale breathes out.

"Maybe," I say, pretending to consider it. Then I laugh. "Yeah. Except you have to be my personal slave."

Gale laughs too, then spins me in a circle. "I missed you, you know."

"Of course you did," I reply.

Gale lets me down and smiles again. "Night, Catnip." He is smiling that charming smile, the one that has caused so many girls to fall in love with him. I notice the intensity of his eyes, the ones that so many girls have looked into before me, and I feel nervous. Wait, since when have I felt nervous about _Gale_? He kisses my cheek, and I feel it heat up. And why am I blushing.

Before I have time to dwell on it, he pushes me into my room and smiles again, then leaves.

I am relieved that he didn't wait for a response, and I simply fall into bed and close my eyes, trying to leave behind my hectic day.

**A/N: Another kinda slow chapter, but don't worry, we're getting there :D Review please! **


	5. Chapter 5 Dressed In Blood

**A/N: I am a horrible person. Sorry, I haven't updated for so long! No excuse other than my laziness. I was so occupied by spamming people on Omegle about Peeta's pies being Panem's best, and Tumblr is awesome :) I seriously am in love with Josh Hutcherson now. **

***Go follow me at: thisisthegirlonfire . tumblr . com***

Chapter 5

When I get up that morning, I find a note in addition to a dark green sweater and sleek black pants, courtesy of Cinna. As I slip out of my pajamas and into my new outfit, something shiny falls onto the ground. I bend down and pick it up, and realize that it is the golden mockingjay pin that Madge gave me. I carefully place the pin onto my shirt.

* * *

><p>I enter the dining room, and see that Gale and Peeta both have on the same sweater as me, but Gale's is blue and Peeta's is a light tan. Why were we dressed as triplets again? I would have to talk to Cinna, I decided.<p>

I slid down into a chair next to Gale.

Gale grins at me. "Hey Catnip."

I swat his arm. "Give me that roll." I grab it off his plate.

"Hey!" Gale playfully smacks me arm, then takes back the roll.

"Sharing is caring, Gale. Remember?" I roll my eyes at him.

"What if I don't care?" Gale replies, smirking.

I pretend to be offended. "Why Gale Hawthorne, we are no longer friends."

Gale chuckles. "I don't care."

I stick out my tongue at him, and he collapses into more laughter. Soon I join in, and we are gasping for air.

Haymitch barges into the room. "Well, you're all mighty chummy."

I shrug. "We're best friends."

"The time will come where one of you will have to get rid of the other," Haymitch says grimly.

"I would never harm her!" Gale shouts.

"Same here," I exclaim.

Peeta is quiet. I see something flash in his eyes, but before I can register what it is, it is gone.

Haymitch has a grim expression on his face. He opens his mouth, seems to think better of it upon seeing Gale's expression, and closes his mouth again.

Effie bursts into the room. "So, today you will - " She looks around the room. "Well, start eating! We are on a schedule, you know!"

Everyone starts eating, but I don't have an appetite after what Haymitch said. It's true. What if it comes down to Gale and me? I would sacrifice myself in a heartbeat, but I know Gale would try to do the same. It would be a problem.

After breakfast, Haymitch stands up and clears his throat. We all stare at him expectantly.

"Now. First off, would you all like to be trained together, or seperately?"

Gale speaks up. "What difference would it make?"

Haymitch says, "Say you have a secret technique you wouldn't want the other to know about."

I look at Gale. "What should we do?"

Gale shrugs. "Well, we already know everything about each other, and we are going to be allies, so it doesn't really matter."

A cough sounds from across the table. Peeta. "What about Peeta?" I ask.

Peeta frowns. "I'm still here, you know."

Gale sighs. "What do you want then?"

Peeta drums his fingers on the table.

"Hurry it up!" Haymitch snarls.

I push back my chair, and it scrapes the floor. "Together."

"Fine," Haymitch replies grumpily.

"What the hell Katniss? Why'd you do that? You know he could learn all our trademark secrets." Gale whispers.

I hadn't thought about that. "Sorry. I don't know what happened." Truth is, I agreed because I realized that earlier, it was hurt and envy that flashed through Peeta's eyes. He felt lonely, I guess. And even though I know he would try to kill Gale and me, I couldn't help but feel sorry for him.

"Great. Now let's get started." Haymitch stood up and walked to a sitting room, and we followed behind. He sat down on a chair, and I sat down on a couch with Gale and Peeta beside me.

He tells us to focus on our strengths, how to get weapons, the basic survival skills necessary, and lots of useful information.

Finally, he says, "We're done for today. Now go away." He pulls a bottle of liquor from the mini-fridge and swigs at it.

For the rest of the day, Peeta leaves us alone and holes up in his room all day. Gale and I discuss the information presented by Haymitch. Then we start studying the other tributes and assessing them.

We stop our little study session when Effie calls us out to dinner. Dinner is a quiet event, and it is over quickly.

I tell everyone goodnight, hug Gale, and go back to my room. As I shower, I think about today. I am worried about everything. Do we really have a chance?

I shake away the thoughts and slip on some warm clothes, then drift off into a fantasy world.

* * *

><p>"And we have the winner of the 74th Hunger Games!" Cladius Templesmith's voice rings through the whole arena.<p>

I look around me. What? How did I win? Where was Gale? Peeta?

And when I am looking around, I see blood everywhere. All over the ground. The grass is no longer green. It is drenched with the scarlet liquid. When I look down at my clothes, they are all stained red. Dried blood is all over me.

First I see the tributes from the other districts. Then I see the little girl, Rue, sprawled in front of me, bleeding from a gap in her abdomen. And I realize I am holding a blood crusted knife.I scream and drop it. I run away. I see Peeta's lifeless body in front of me. I turn. I see Gale's motionless body. I scream and run over to him and drop down on the ground next to him.

"Gale! Gale!" I scream. I shake his body, and he moves. I shriek with joy. Then I realize that his eyes have opened, but they are bright red, just like the blood all over me. "GALE!"

* * *

><p>"Ms. Everdeen! Ms. Everdeen!"<p>

I bolt up in my bed. I see Effie standing beside me, a sight in a bright turquoise robe and curlers on her head.

"Effie?" I murmur groggily.

"Are you okay?" she asks cautiously. "You were screaming like a complete savage!"

I nod that I am okay, but then I feel the tears dribble down my face.

"Oh dear." Effie sits down on my bed and pats me on the back. "What's wrong, child?"

"Everything. I am going in the Hunger Games. I am going to die. And so is Gale. And what if I kill people? I'll be a murder!" I blabber nonsensically, hiccuping with tears dripping everywhere.

Effie rubs my back in small circular motions. "Now, now. Everything will be fine."

"How can you say that!" I yell. "I'll die! You're not the one fighting to the death!"

Effie grasps me firmly by the shoulders. "Now Katniss Everdeen. I have never taken you for a simpleton. I knew you were special the moment you volunteered for your sister."

I am surprised by Effie. She is usually so - so - so - simple. Dumb. But now she is really...wise? I never thought I would see the day.

Effie plows on. "I bet my buttons you'll win. In fact, I will be placing a bet on you. And when I win, my friends wiill simply cry in shame." She pauses. "They're betting on that handsome fellow of your's."

Effie stands up. "Now darling, go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a big, big, big day! You're going to be training and prepping, you know!" Her voice is back to it's cheerful tone, and she flounces out the door.

I lay there, then fall back into a dreamless sleep.

**A/N: Effie was a little OOC, but I thought she should be more appreciated :) I adore Effie, she seems like a lovely person. **


	6. Chapter 6 Reckless Actions

**A/N: New chapter :D yay. I have to warn you guys, I don't know how often I'll be able to update during the first week of the new year. It's going to be the end of winter break and a week before finals, so I've got to hit the books first :( I'll try though :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the line quoted in the first sentence. The song is "Safe & Sound" and all rights go to Taylor Swift, The Civil Wars, and anyone else involved. **

Chapter 6

"Hold on to this lullaby, even when the music's gone." The melodic voice floated around me. "Okay, Kit-Kat?"

He started to glow, then fade.

"Dad!" I cried. "Don't go!"

* * *

><p><em>BEEP BEEP. BEEP BEEP.<em>

Damn it all. The stupid alarm clock goes off, and I am awaken from my dream. In it, my father was there. Still alive, singing to me the lullaby he always sang to me as a child. But he was gone, and was time to face reality again. It was a much better dream then the last one, the one where I was the victor. And murderer of everyone.

I heave myself off my bed and wash up in the bathroom. I put on the clothes laid out again for me, then head to the dining room.

When I get there, Haymitch is already discussing today's plans with Peeta. Gale isn't there yet, so I sit down

Haymitch looks up. "Finally here, sweetheart?"

I ignore his jab. "What are we doing today?"

"Today, sweetheart, Effie'll escort you to the training center. Then you go and impress the judges." He looks around the room. "Where's tall, dark, and handsome? He still in bed?"

"He's right here," a deep and familiar voice answers.

I turn around. "Gale!" After my dream of him dying, I couldn't help but feel relief at his appearance. I jump up and hug him.

"Hey Catnip," he whispers, surprised. "What's this hug for?"

I take a step back and gaze into his face. His tone is amused, but his eyes glint brightly. "Just missed you."

Gale chuckles. "I saw you yesterday."

I am about to respond, but Haymitch butts in. "This is a very touching scene sweetheart, but we've got things to do!"

Gale and I hold back our laughter at Haymitch's irritation, but we end up laughing everytime we look at each other.

Breakfast is finally over, and Effie runs into the room. "Alright! Time to go to the training center!"

Haymitch waves, holding up a bottle of whiskey. "Have fun."

Peeta trails after Effie, and Gale and I follow them.

* * *

><p>"Woah!" I put my hands on the glass, my nose nearly pressed against it.<p>

Effie makes a small noise with her mouth. "Now now. Manners!"

We are all inside a clear, glass elevator which is dropping us to our destination. I look outside with shock. I can see nearly everything, from the mountains to the tiny people strolling on the road.

Gale is just as captivated, his mouth open in awe. Peeta looks deep in thought, and I can nearly hear his gears shifting in his head.

Everything flies by as a blur, and we descend to below ground level.

The elevator dings in a minute. "Here we are!" Effie trills.

I step out into a gigantic gym filled with equipment and different stations. I survey the area, and see that all the tributes are already there.

"Good luck!" Effie waves. "Oh no!" She lurches out of the elevator. She waves us in. "Stick together throughout this whole session. Haymitch's orders. And don't show off your true skills, save that for your session. Learn some new things."

We all nod, then she runs back to the elevator and is gone.

We go join the other tributes, and a tall athletic woman named Atala starts talking. She explains the schedule for today, then lets us head to the stations.

I eye the Careers, the boys who are big and burly, and the girls who are smaller but just as strong.

Peeta, Gale, and I all stick together like glue. We ace the edible and poisonous plants station, learn some new fighting techniques, and Peeta enjoys the camouflage station very much. He swirls together mud, berry juices, and other various items and it creates beautiful, colorful artwork. The lady in charge beams at him, and Gale just scowls. I have to drag Peeta away to the next station.

* * *

><p>For the next few days, all we do is train. Gale, Peeta, and I all test out each station, trying everything out. We try to keep a low profile and avoid the other tributes, but it isn't easy.<p>

"Hey, triplets!" jeers a District 2 tribute named Cato. "You're all going to die."

Gale clenches his hands into fists.

I grab his arm. "Just walk away, Gale."

He relaxes his hands, then turns around and gives the boy the finger. "Fuck you."

The tributes whirls around. "What the hell did you say, asshole?"

Gale doesn't back down. "Fuck you."

"Take that back." Cato is livid.

"No," Gale calmly retorts.

Cato takes a step forward. "Now, dickhead. Or else."

Gale crosses his arms. "Or what?"

Cato lunges forward and smacks Gale across his face. Gale launches his fist into Cato's stomach, and Cato grunts.

Atala runs out, yelling. "BOYS! BOYS!" They don't listen as she tries to regain control of the situation. "STOP IT THIS INSTANT!"

They obviously don't listen, and keep attempting to beat each other up. Atala runs out of the room.

I am standing quietly in shock for a second, then run over to Gale and try to pry him away from Cato to no avail. He is way stronger then me, and is stubbornly determined to teach Cato a lesson.

Atala reappears with a couple of Peacekeepers. "These boys are breaking the rules!"

Some Peacekeepers stride over and grab Cato away. The others drag Gale up.

One Peacekeeper scowls. "There is no fighting permitted before the games!"

"I was provoked," Gale says angrily.

The Peackeeper's face doesn't change. "I don't give a damn. You break the rules, you will face the consequences."

He gestures to Gale and Cato. "Take them away."

They get slowly dragged into the elevator, and I yell. "Gale! Gale!" I start to run to him. Gale looks at me, and I see that his expression is apologetic.

I am restrained by Peeta, who makes shusing noises. "Katniss. Katniss. Look, we can't make a difference. Just stay calm. It'll be okay."

I know it won't be okay though.

**A/N: This was kind of a filler chapter. Yes, I know. The story is SLOW. But it's coming! The action's coming! :) Review, please!**


	7. Chapter 7 At Their Hands

**A/N: Here it is :) And...HAPPY NEW YEAR! It is finally 2012! I stayed up all night till it was midnight :) &the Dick Clark New Year show was awesome! Plus, there was awesome fireworks and firecrackers in my neighborhood. It still feels like 2011 though. I hope this year is a lot better for me.**

**DISCLAIMER: The two lines that Haymitch says to Katniss aren't mine - they belong to Lionsgate & anyone else involved. I just used it for my own purposes. I don't own anything at all :(**

Chapter 7

After Gale was taken away, Atala announced that the training session was over for today.

So Peeta and I left. For the rest of the day, we did nothing. Well, for me, I just mentally freaked out.

In the end, we ended up just sitting around the dinner table with Effie and Haymitch, waiting for news on Gale.

* * *

><p>"Katniss!"<p>

I jump up. "Huh?" I must have fallen asleep. Effie and Haymitch are gone, and I hear them whispering in the sitting room.

"Gale's back," Peeta says kindly.

"Oh!" I leap out of my chair and find Gale standing in the doorway. "Gale!"

Gale smiles. "Hey Catnip. See, I'm fine."

I scold him. "You shouldn't be so reckless!"

He grins innocently. "Whatever."

I sigh. "Come on. Sit down. Haymitch'll will pop a fuse when he sees you."

He plops into a chair when Haymitch and Effie walk through the door.

Haymitch snarls. "Finally back, Hawthorne? What in the hell did you go attack another tribute for?"

Gale argues back. "He was annoying the crap out of us all!"

Haymitch pounds a fist on the table. "I don't give a fuck. We were supposed to keep a low profile. Don't go fucking our plans up!"

Gale is about to retaliate, but Effie interrupts him. "Supper time!"

Avoxes come into the room with heaping dishes of steaming food, and the aromas fill up the air.

Gale and Haymitch slump down in their chairs.

Everyone is quiet, and the only sound is our utensils clinking against the dishes. Finally Effie speaks. "So what happened?"

Gale says, "Nothing. Cato and I were led into this room and we just sat down. The Peacekeepers mentioned something about talking to Seneca Crane, and..."

Haymitch grunts. "Well?"

Gale swallows, then says, "Cato and I have to wait one minute before we can enter the arena."

Haymitch groans. "Oh no, there it is. Our plan? Fucked up. Nice going, genius."

Gale shrugs. "What's wrong with that?"

Haymitch groans again. "You get held back, you can't get any supplies, and the other tributes will surround you, waiting for you to get out and kill you. Or, if they don't, you think Katniss can wait around for you? They'll kill her if she doesn't get away first."

I shovel food into my mouth, but it all tastes like nothing. Nothing else is said for the rest of the dinner.

Everyone excuses themselves when Effie shrieks. "I almost forgot to tell you! Tomorrow is your personal training with the Gamemakers! Be prepared! Sleep well!"

* * *

><p>I try to drown my sorrows in the shower. I cry, I scream, I pull at my hair, I pound the walls.<p>

"Catnip?" There is pounding at my bathroom door.

I hit a button and the shower turns off, then I grab a soft, plush towel and wrap it around myself. I carefully walk to the door, not wanting to slip.

I turn the doorknob. "Gale?"

"Hey." He stuffs his hands into his pockets. "I just wanted to apologize. I mean, I just ruined all of our plans."

I feel my heart crumble. "Gale. It's not your fault. It's not us. It's the Capitol." I hug him.

He holds on to me firmly. "Goodnight, Catnip. And good luck tomorrow. Not that you need it. Just get a bow and arrow, and you're set."

"Night, Gale." I watch him go, then shut the door. Good luck to me.

* * *

><p>The next morning, breakfast is a hastily completed event.<p>

"So they'll call you in one by one. Do your best," Haymitch instructs us.

I swallow hard, but my mouth is dry. I am so nervous - me, on a one-on-one session with them?

"Alright?" Haymitch claps his hands together and stands up. "Let's go."

We are led to a big, sprawling, pristine room. The walls are made of glass, and bright sunlight streams into the room, creating the illusion of a warm atmosphere. But I know better. The room is filled with circular white tables and matching chairs. Each table has a district number on it. I sit down at the District 12 table with Gale and Peeta.

Haymitch bids us goodbye. He is about to walk away, but then he turns around and motions at me to come to him.

"What?" I ask.

"Show them everything sweetheart," Haymitch commands. "Make sure they remember you."

Just then, the doors open. There stands the Head Gamemaker, Seneca Crane himself. "All tributes must be at their tables. Everyone else must leave."

Haymitch nods, then departs.

Seneca Crane continues his little speech. "I will call in the first tribute right now, Marvel, and after ten minutes, a buzzer will ring. Then the next tribute will follow. You will all follow in order of your district. The males of each district will go first. That is all. Now, Marvel." He motions to Marvel, and Marvel stands up, his face fearless. They exit the room and the white doors shut with a bang.

I drum my fingers on the table restlessly. At last ten minutes pass and the buzzer sounds. The female tribute of District 1, Glimmer, rises and exits the room.

Time passes. District 3 tributes gone. District 6. District 9. District 11. Then Peeta and Gale both rise. Peeta volunteers to go first, and he leaves.

Gale and I are alone in this big room, and I feel my heart beat faster. All the other tables are empty. It is so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

I break the silence first. "So. You're next, huh?"

"I guess so." Gale looks up at me. "Are you nervous?"

I don't answer. "Are you? You're next, after all."

Gale shrugs. "Not really." The buzzer rings.

Gale walks over to the door, then turns around. "Good luck, Catnip. Not that you need it." He flashes me his heartbreaking smile, then leaves the room. I hate to admit it, but my heart flutters for a second.

Too late, I respond, "Bye, Gale." And I sit there, all alone.

While I am waiting, I pace around the room. I look out the walls, at the beauty of the Capitol. The buildings outside are shining and glittering, like jewels. I see the citizens of the Capitol walk outside with their stupid fashions, laughing without a care. But I know everything about this place is artificial, and I can't help but feel hate for everything. For the unfairness of it all.

The buzzer intrudes on my thoughts. I take a deep breath, then walk out the doors and down the corridor. As I walk, I see Gale exit. He catches my eye, then grins encouragingly. Then he walks down another path.

I watch his receding figure, then remember why I am here. I pause in front of another set of white double doors. I smooth my hair, then push through.

Immediately, I am greeted by bored Gamemakers. They are all lounging in their comfy chairs, chatting with each other.

"And Marrlinia said, 'Oh no you don't! He's my man!' and she practically pounced on Ginesse! It was scandalous! And you know what Jonia did? He said, 'Ladies, we can share!' and they both dumped him on the spot!" A lady with bright purple skin was raving.

The lady she was talking to gasped. "No! Jonia did not! And Marrlinia? I always took her as a lightweight! Ginesse was always such a minx though."

I clear my throat. "Hello, I am Katniss Everdeen."

Everyone turns to me, startled by my interruption.

Seneca Crane sits in the center, and he waves his hand. "Very well. Go on."

I quickly scan the room and grab a sheath of silver arrows along with a matching bow. I shoot around some arrows, and they watch me for three seconds and resume gossiping.

I am so angered - how dare they? I quickly think of something. I grab many sacks and head over to the camouflage station and use the paints to write the nam e of every tribute, including myself. I repeat this twenty-three more times. Then I put it on top of each dummy's head and stand them up against a wall. I write one huge message across the space above their heads. I grab an arrow and shoot.

The Gamemakers look up, surprised, but I keep shooting. Then they read the message above the dummies:

**WE ARE ALL DEAD AT THE HANDS OF YOU.**

One man gasps and falls off his chair. A lady shrieks maniacally. Seneca Crane's nostrils flare, and he looks like he is about to burst.

They all turn to stare at me. I bow. "Thank you for watching me."

Then, without any word from them, I turn and stride out the door.

**A/N: Again, Happy New Year of 2012! :) Now I can say: THE HUNGER GAMES IS COMING OUT THIS YEAR! instead of THE HUNGER GAMES IS COMING OUT NEXT YEAR! The last day of winter break for me is TODAY D: I don't know how often I can update. So, here is a chapter. Review please :)**


	8. Chapter 8 Stuck In Their Games

**A/N: Finally back! I'm so sorry :( this whole week has been madness, so much work & studying for the finals! Which are next week, ugh. Here it is!  
><strong>

Chapter 8

As soon as I walk out the doors, chaos ensues. Screaming and shouting erupts, and I run like hell to the elevator. I curse my stupidity inside the elevator. Pissing off the Gamemakers would not be in my best interests. I try to calm myself by glancing at the outside world, flying by like a blur while the elevator ascends.

The elevator dings, and I rush out. I speed past everyone in the sitting room and slam close my bedroom door. I topple onto my bed.

Footsteps pound on the floor and thumps arrive on my door. Outside, I hear them all whispering. "What the hell happened?"

"Move," I hear Gale say. The thumping stops. Then a light knock surfaces. "What happened, Katniss?"

I bury my head my pillow. "Nothing. Go away."

"Come on, Catnip." The knocking continues.

"What can I do to make you go away?" I ask.

Gale lets out a small laugh. "You know me better then that. I _won't_ go away."

I groan. He's right. I know he never gives up.

"Give it up. I'm gonna get in there." Gale taps on the door again.

I stand up and crack the door open a sliver, then I peek outside. I see Gale, and spot Effie, Haymitch, and Peeta behind him. "Only you can come in," I tell Gale.

Haymitch sighs. "Whadja do now sweetheart?"

I ignore him. "Come on, Gale!" I drag him inside and look outside one last time.

Then I shut the door, but not before Peeta blurts out, "I am your friend too Katniss. Remember that."

The door closes. I yank it back open. "What?" I say to Peeta.

He reddens slightly. "We don't have to be enemies."

I nod. "Yeah. But we're going to end up killing each other, aren't we?"

He averts my gaze. "Maybe not." He looks up again and holds out his right hand.

I pause, then take it. His hand is warm and gentle, with a few blisters. Peeta looks at me, then abruptly pulls his hand away and leaves.

It is really quiet. Haymitch stumbles away.

Effie merely says, "Be ready for supper."

I close the door and rest against it. Oh damn. I forgot that Gale's sitting on my bed.

Gale claps his hands together. "So...what happened?"

I drop down next to him. "I was so stupid. I shot twenty-four dummies with the names of all the tributes. Then I wrote on the wall: 'WE ARE ALL DEAD AT THE HANDS OF YOU.'"

Gale is silent, then grins at me. "Figures, Catnip. You never were one to listen to rules."

I can't help but return that smile, but then I remember the seriousness of the conversation and duck my head. "What if they punish my mother and Prim?" My voice cracks when I say Prim's name.

Gale wraps an arm around my shoulders. "Don't worry. They'll be fine, I know it. Rory will watch out for her."

I look up. "Rory?"

He nods. "Rory told me he would take over our duties as best as possible." Then Gale smiles devilishly. "He also seems to have a crush on her."

I gasp. "No way!"

"Really. He blushes every time her name is mentioned." Gale stands up, then pulls me up as well. "Time for dinner now."

"Yeah, yeah," I say, but follow him out the door.

* * *

><p>Haymitch claps slowly. "Well well, the princess is back from the ball. Finally."<p>

I sit down and shovel food onto my plate.

Effie leans forward. "What happened?"

I try to stall by chewing on some beans. I am forced to swallow and answer her. "I kind of accused the Gamemakers of being the death of us all?"

Everyone stops eating. Haymitch drops his beer. Peeta pales.

Effie gasps, and without even excusing herself, jumps up and runs out of the room, her heels noisily clicking against the ground.

"What's up with Effie?" I say to no one in particular.

"You didn't know? Effie and Seneca Crane himself are sweethearts." Haymitch seems a bit annoyed.

"Oh. Well. That's...awkward," I mutter.

Peeta taps his fingers on the table, then says, "What happened afterwards?"

"What?" I ask. I remember the previous conversation. "I left without being excused. And when I left, they all started screaming."

I remember some small details. "Oh, and one guy fell of his chair and make a huge thump on the ground."

Haymitch guffaws. "Serves them right. Never liked them anyways. They're all a shady lot."

We all crack up at the expense of the Gamemakers, until Effie's disapproving voice jars us back to reality.

Her arms are folded across her chest, and she says, "Katniss. Someone is here to see you."

I wait. She gestures to a dark figure coming through the door.

When the person comes into the light, my heart stops.

It's none other then Seneca Crane.

**A/N: Kind of a short chapter, I know. How was it? The bit about Seneca & Effie being a couple, do you like it? I got the idea from another fanfic, called _The Importance of _**_**Being Effie **_**by thegreatgizmo, go check that out. It's one of my favorite stories on here about Effie! Review this chapter please :)**


	9. Chapter 9 A Touch of Fire

**A/N: Hey, thanks for all the reviews! SO EFFING SORRY! I feel horrible. FINALS KILLED ME, but they're over! :) I wanted to address some things though. One, I know you guys want Gale & Katniss love. But, I can't guarantee that. I am still working with Peeta on the scene as well, so I'm taking it slow. **

**Also..HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY! to flamingarrows roxyrox29! One question..is that two seperate usernames, or one?**

Chapter 9

Seneca Crane stands before me, towering above me in his expensive suit.

I scoot back my chair, and stand up clumsily, making a lot of noise. "So..um.."

I open my mouth, ready to apologize, but at the last second my mind changes. "So what?"

Seneca sighs. "An apology, perhaps?"

I shake my head. "Uhh...no. I mean, it wouldn't be the truth."

Seneca turns to Effie. "You see? They're all ungrateful. No appreciation."

Effie surprises all of us. "Maybe, Seneca, you should apologize."

Seneca's eyes widen with shock. "What?"

"Just because they are from District 12 doesn't mean they should be neglected," Effie says.

Seneca looks annoyed. "We'll talk later, darling."

Effie huffs. "We shall."

With that, Seneca merely glares at me and exits.

Haymitch snorts. "That was great."

I look at Effie. "Why...why would you defend me?"

Effie's eyes widen. "Well...because...I meant it. Just because you're from the worst district doesn't mean you should be treated differently."

Everyone is in stunned silence.

I address Haymitch. "What'll happen? Will they punish my family?"

Haymitch shakes his head. "More likely make your life in the arena hell."

I let out a sigh of relief. "At least Prim'll be safe."

Haymitch just shakes his head again and stands up. "Let's just call it a day. Tomorrow'll be prep for the interviews. Each of you will get one hour with me and Effie. Night." He lumbers out of the room.

Effie says, "Goodnight." Then she is gone, to confer with Seneca Crane, no doubt.

Gale walks over to me and grabs my hand, directing me to our bedrooms. Peeta awkwardly walks a few steps behind us. We don't talk, and inside I feel panicked, knowing that bad things would happen to me for my offense.

We reach my door, and I hug Gale. Even though we've been in the Capitol for a week, I swear I can still smell the smoke of the Seam lingering on Gale. It is familiar, and it calms me a little. "Night Gale."

He smiles at me. "Night Catnip." He kisses my cheek. He does it every night now, ever since we arrived here.

I look over his shoulder and see Peeta staring at Gale, with a mix of envy and awe in his eyes. I don't understand it at all. "Peeta."

He glances away, embarrassed.

I release Gale, and he walks away. I go over to Peeta, who is already leaving. I grab his arm. "Night Peeta." I let go, walk away, and don't look back.

* * *

><p>The next day, I get stuck with Effie first. Gale was having a session with Haymitch. Peeta volunteered to do his sessions after we were both done. Great, dealing with Effie.<p>

Effie is sitting on the bright red couch, her skirt straightened, her hands in her lap. "Punctuality is an attractive trait, Katniss. You would do well to remember that." She stands up. "Now, on to the lesson."

She picks up a long, narrow stick that I didn't see on the couch. She circles me, then gently whacks my back.

I straighten my back. "What the-"

Effie tut-tuts. "Posture is important. And language as well."

I groan.

"Learn to stop complaining." She grins suddenly. "Like this. You are irritating me, but I'm pretending to be happy."

For the whole long hour, I endure Effie's training. I walk with books stacked on my head, strut around in six inch heels, practicing waving "properly" (according to Effie), and curtsying (although why, I don't no. No way in hell I'm curtsying).

Finally our session is over, and I can't wait to leave.

Effie, on the hand, isn't as happy. "Oh no! We still had so much left to do!" Her tone is laced with disappointment.

I try to sound sorry. "It's okay Effie. Thanks for your help!"

I practically skip over to where Haymitch and the guys are working.

Gale waves, then head on over to find Effie.

Haymitch says, "Sit down, hurry up."

I plop down. "So what?"

He drums his fingers on the armrest of his chair. "Now, sweetheart, we find you a personality."

"Wait, what?" I ask.

He leans forward. "You are boring. So far, I've only seen you act hostile and mean. That doesn't fare so well with the audience, not to mention sponsors. We need to make you interesting."

I am slightly offended. "How is that going to work?"

He sighs. "For example, you could work a mysterious angle. Or perhaps friendly. Or maybe sexy."

I nearly choke. "Sexy? Not happening."

He eyes me. "You're right."

Time passes, and I am not sexy, or mysterious, or friendly, or anything.

Haymitch slumps on the chair and grabs a bottle of liquor out of his jacket. I guess he stored some in there too. "Sweetheart, just to be NOT mean or hostile. Just try to show some kind of emotion. Because right now, you're reminisce of a dead slug."

That really stings, and I guess Haymitch knows it too.

He pats my knee. "Sweetheart, just try your best."

I jerk away and run to my room and stay there until I fall asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning at the dining table, Gale looks at me, his eyes filled with concern. "What happened yesterday?"<p>

I avert my eyes. "Nothing."

"Uh-huh." He pauses. "You tell me, I'll tell you."

I give in. "Haymitch basically compared me to a dead slug."

He laughs. "You think that's bad? Effie was batting her eyelashes at me every five seconds. I thought she was having a seizure. I asked if she was okay, and she got all offended."

I can't help but laugh.

Peeta quietly sips some juice. "Tonight's the interviews."

I stop laughing. "Yeah. Are you ready?"

Peeta lets out a short laugh. "Not even close."

And for the rest of the day, the three of us stew about the upcoming interviews.

* * *

><p>"Gale, Peeta, Katniss. It's time to prepare for the interviews." Haymitch and Effie push us into the elevator and we are whisked away by our stylists.<p>

Cinna smiles at me. He opens his arms for an embrace.

I hug him. "Cinna."

As Cinna works on me, I rant. "I don't know what to do! Haymitch called me a dead slug!"

Cinna taps his index finger on his chin. "Act as if you're talking to a friend. To me. Could I be considered your friend?"

"Of course," I say softly. "I'll try."

At last he pulls out a wrapped dress. "Here's your dress."

I gasp. The dress is gorgeous. It is a sheer gold color, with sparkling and shimmering touches on it.

Cinna smiles proudly. "When you move, it will blaze like a fire. Suiting for a girl on fire."

I hug him. "Thank you so much, Cinna."

He smiles again, then says, "Come on! Put it on!"

I undress quickly, then Cinna helps me slip the dress on. He pushes me towards a full-body length mirror and when I look into it, I cannot believe the sight before me.

I hesitantly touch the glass. Is that really me? Shining and sparkling?

Cinna beams behind me, then glances at his watch. "It's time to go, Katniss." He ushers me out the door and into the elevator.

We are taken to the underground section of the stage on which the interviews will take place. The other tributes are already lined up and ready to go.

Cinna hugs me one last time. "Good luck, girl on fire." Then he leaves. I find Gale and Peeta, and they both do a double take when they see me.

Gale murmurs, "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," I mutter nervously.

Peeta nods in agreement. "Amazing."

The butterflies in my stomach just won't stop.

**A/N: Review please! :) follow me : the-capitol-couture . tumblr . com**


	10. Chapter 10 The Interviews

**A/N: Finally back, I know, I know. I am ashamed of myself. I have to tell you guys: I cannot get online as much these days. There are some schedule conflicts for me...sorry :( Now I'll stop talking. **

Chapter 10

The interviews consist of three main things: questions about our personal lives, our training score, and anything else. Our score is supposed to be revealed during our interview.

I can't keep myself from fidgeting around in my seat. All the tributes are seated in a big arc in front of the stage. I can't even hear what the tribute on stage is saying right now. All I can hear is my heart pounding.

At last my name is shouted by Caesar Flickerman. I stand up and feel Gale gently peel my hand from his. I didn't even know I was grabbing onto it. I feel myself flush slightly. I'm pretty sure I cut off his circulation, because he is massaging his hand right now.

He smiles at me. "Go win them over Catnip."

I duck my head and run to the steps. I walk onto the stage, and screaming and whooping follows.

Caesar Flickerman beams at me. "Katniss Everdeen, ladies and gentlemen! She's a real beauty, don't you agree?"

The crowd screams and whistles in response.

"First off, folks, is her training score!" Caesar gestures to the big screen behind us. The screen flashes for a second, then my face appears. Next to my face is a big bright 12.

The crowd gasps in astonishment. I blink several times, unsure if this a dream or a reality.

Caesar smiles at me. "Now Katniss: how did you ever manage that?"

I feel like running off the stage, but then I recover myself and I feel myself instantly transform.

"That, I can't tell you," I say coyly, batting my eyes. "But it was an...intense session."

Caesar chuckles. "We can tell!"

He gets more serious. "So, tell us about yourself. Your family and life back home. Anything special? Or anyone?" He winks, and the crowd bursts into laughter.

I look directly into the crowd and say, "Prim. My little sister. She's waiting for me back home."

The crowd sighs in sympathy.

Caesar looks sympathetic too. "You volunteered for her, right?"

I nod slowly. "Yes. I love her more then anything else in the world." I feel tears gathering, and I look up at the night sky, trying to keep them from spilling over.

Caesar seems to sense that I can't say anymore, and moves on to another subject. "Did you have a sweetheart back home?"

I let out a small laugh. "No, oh no. No sane guy would like me."

Caesar protests. "No? A great girl like you?"

The crowd shouts their approvals. I see Cinna among the crowd, and he gestures to me to spin.

I twirl around, and my dress shimmers and gleams. The crowd goes wild, and Caesar says, "See? Everyone loves you!"

I come to a stop and stay silent, but I grin.

The timer buzzes, and Caesar groans comically. "Too bad, folks! Our time with the lovely Miss Everdeen is up! Watch for her in the games, she's a keeper!"

I carefully descend down the steps and regain my seat next to Gale, but he is already standing up. He grabs my hand for one second, then releases it and heads to the stage.

I watch him carefully. He shakes Caesar's hand.

Caesar presents him to the crowd. "Gale Hawthorne, everybody!"

I hear the girls go crazy, shouting terms of endearment.

Gale just smirks, then winks. The noise escalates to a whole other level.

The screen behind him flashes, and my face is gone, replaced with his. The score next to his face is an 11. He must have really impressed the judges.

Caesar whistles. "An 11! Great job!"

Gale shrugs modestly. "I wasn't that good."

Caesar pats him on the back. "Handsome and modest? Ladies, he's a sure keeper!"

The audience grows loud again.

Caesar moves on. "Gale. Handsome boy like you, you must have a girl back home."

Gale looks down. "No, not really."

"What does that mean?" Caesar inquires.

Gale puts his hands in the pockets of his pants. "There were girls back home. I had a lot of them." He pauses. "But..none of them were actually true love, you know?"

Silence. Caesar says, "So, no girl?"

Gale mutters, "No."

"Oohkay," Caesar trills. "How about Katniss? You've been spotted holding hands, hugging."

Gale avoids looking at me, I can tell. "She..she's my best friend."

"Is that so?" Caesar asks. "You guys seem real close. How long have you known each other?"

"We've known each other for years, ever since our fathers died in a mining accident. We got together and helped support our families." Gale finally meets my eyes, and tries to give me a smile, but I can tell something is bugging him. The smile doesn't meet his eyes.

Caesar moves on from the subject and creates some friendly banter with Gale. Gale slowly returns back to his charming self, and everyone forgets how awkward he was before. Except me. I can't help but dwell on it. He was so...nervous.

The buzzer rang, and Gale strode off the stage and sat down next to me. Peeta got up and got on stage.

Caesar shakes his hand. "Peeta Mellark!"

The screen flashes to a picture of Peeta, and the number 9 appears. Hmm. Not bad.

Caesar talks about his training score, then asks about his family and relationships. "I'll bet you have a lucky girl waiting for you back home, huh?"

Peeta slowly shakes his head. "No."

Caesar pushes on. "Handsome guy like you?"

Peeta says, "Well, there's this one girl.."

Caesar grins knowingly. "Uh-huh."

Peeta ignores him. "This one girl. I've liked her since we were kids, but she never noticed me. She was always oblivious to everyone around her. Especially me."

Everyone sighs. Caesar says, "Aww. So you win, go home, and win her heart."

"No, that can't happen." The crowd gets even more sympathetic, crying for him.

Caesar looks confused. "Why not? The girl would be crazy to turn you down."

Peeta deliberately pauses, psyching up the crowd. "But the girl, she came here with me."

I can feel all eyes on me, and I feel myself blushing. I look at Gale, gauging his reaction. But he isn't looking at me. He is staring intensely at Peeta, and he looks pissed off.

Gale jumps up and I grab his arm. "Gale. What are you doing?"

Gale doesn't respond, and shakes my hand off. He stomps up the stage and stops in front of Peeta. The audience goes quiet, and even Caesar Flickerman has nothing to say. Everyone just watches Gale and Peeta.

What happens next seems like it happens in slow motion to me.

Gale's arm rises slowly.

Then, the slow motion stops. Gale punches Peeta in the jaw.

**A/N: Holy crap! Gale just punched Peeta! Cliffhanger :p This chapter was really intense! It was a lot more difficult to write this then expected. I'll try to update ASAP. Please review! :)**


	11. Chapter 11 The Aftermath

**A/N: OMG SO SORRY. Sorry! It seems like I'm apologizing all the time now. Due to schedule conflicts, I can no longer update more often. So it'll be up from time to time. Semester two of high school sucks too, so yeah. Okay, I think I've left all of you hanging long enough; let's go! :D Oh yeah! I changed the title..is it cool? I thought the trilogy by Stieg Larsson had really cool titles; it fits well with THG. **

**OH YEAH. THE NEW TRAILER? OMG. GALE & KATNISS SCENES.**

Chapter 11

Gale's fist meets Peeta's face, and Peeta staggers back, trying to regain his balance. Peacekeepers stream up the sides of the stage, and several of them restrain a struggling Gale, while the others check on Peeta and lead him off the stage.

Caesar Flickerman chuckles nervously at the crowd, and they all remain quiet, unsure of how to react. "Ladies and gents, I think there's much more to Gale Hawthorne and Katniss Everdeen than they care to admit!"

Caesar cracks a few more jokes, then concludes the ceremony. "That's it, folks! We have been introduced to our tributes, and now it is up to you, the people of Panem, to choose who to sponsor and support! That's all for tonight. This is Caesar Flickerman, signing out. Goodnight, Panem."

I blindly stumble around until I feel a pair of hands steer me towards the Training Center, where all the tributes have gathered to shuffle onto the elevators.

I turn around and see that it is Cinna who is guiding me. Haymitch and Effie step into the elevator as well. It is quiet, and I know that everyone is trying to process what happened between Gale and Peeta.

The elevator halts to a sudden stop, and the doors open. I step out and turn to Haymitch.

"What'll happen to Gale?" My voice sounds hollow.

Haymitch surveys me with pitying eyes. "Nothing good can come out of it."

"And Peeta?" I add him as an afterthought, and instantly feel horrible.

"Nothing. He didn't commit any infractions." Haymitch lumbers off, probably to drink some liquor and curse Gale's actions. "Try to rest, sweetheart."

Effie's lip are set in a tight line. "I will go see where Gale and Peeta are, and what the consequences will be. Goodnight, Katniss."

Cinna gently pulls me into my room. He makes me sit down on the chair in front of the huge vanity in my room. He pulls open multiple drawers and grabs various bottles and some cotton pads.

He starts to dab off my make up. "You were wonderful on stage, girl on fire."

"Thanks," I mutter.

Cinna tilts my head up and looks into my eyes. "Don't worry. Gale will be fine."

I sigh. "No, he won't. This is his second infraction, Cinna. Something bad's going to happen, I feel it."

"I believe in you, girl on fire." Cinna gives me a sad smile, then walks out of the room, and the door quietly shuts.

I look at myself in the mirror. How did I get here? To this bumbling, worried mess?

I quickly peel off the shimmering dress, drop it on the floor, and grab some pajamas.

I just want everything to end.

* * *

><p>"Katniss! Up, up, up! I've got magnificent news for you!" Effie exclaims peppily.<p>

I groan internally. "Yes, Effie?" I will myself to sit up and try to shake the sleepiness away.

"Gale and Peeta are -" Effie starts to say, but she lost me at Gale.

I sprint to the bathroom and hurriedly wash up and throw on some decent clothing. When I get out, Effie is already gone. I practically fly to the sitting room, and voila, there Gale is.

"Gale!" I rush over to him. I don't know how to react. I am elated, worried, and angry all at once.

"Hey Catnip." He peeks up at me through his long, dark eyelashes, his face an expression that a child with his hand caught in a cookie jar would wear.

I lightly slap him on the arm. "You idiot! You punched Peeta, and you got into trouble!"

He stands up and circles me in his arms. "Come on. It's okay."

I push him away. "No, it's not okay! Just tell me what happened. What's your punishment? Tell me!"

Gale looks up at the ceiling. "They took me to President Snow."

I gasp, and I hear Effie, Haymitch, and Peeta echo me.

Gale closes his eyes. "And he came close to me, so close, that I could smell the disgusting scent of the roses and the blood in his mouth. He said, 'Mr. Hawthorne. Another infraction. You don't want to find out what'll happen if you commit one more.' Then he ordered me to be taken away."

Haymitch starts to pace back and forth around the room. "That's not good. A personal threat from the president?"

Effie looks at Gale. "Stay low. Don't draw any more attention to yourself. Though I suppose some good has come from all of this."

Everyone stares at her. "What good?"

Effie blinks, startled. "Well, I thought it was obvious. Peeta's love declaration was amazing. But Gale's punch created a love triangle. Now all the attention is on you three, and you'll reel in the sponsors."

At Effie's mention of Peeta, I remember that he is there. I turn to him, glaring. "Yeah. Great. He made me seem totally girly and weak declaring his 'love' for me."

Haymitch has a thoughtful expression on his face. "This could all actually work out in our favor."

Effie pushes us out of the room. "Go train now. Today and tomorrow are the last days you have to train. Then the games will begin."

**A/N: Eh. This chapter wasn't the best. But the games are coming up, either the next chapter or the one after that. Review, please! :) And wait for the games!**


	12. Chapter 12 Let The Games Begin

**A/N: Trying to update whenever I have spare time, which is rarely. Technically, I shouldn't be on now, I still have some homework X) I know, that's bad...oh well. Thanks for the lovely reviews, I always love reading them :) Yes..I know it's been a while. God, I feel horrible :( but here it is, I'll try to update soon, ****okay?**

**OMG, the movie comes out this Friday! :D I'M SO HYPED! Anyone gonna see it this weekend? I wanted to go to the midnight showing, but my mom wouldn't let me, unfortunately, so I'm going on Saturday morning with a few friends..CAN'T WAIT AT ALL!**

**P.S. Random, but..does anyone like 1D? If you know what it stands for, then you'll understand. If you don't, it's okay :)**

Chapter 12

The next day passed far too quickly. We got up, trained vigorously until lunch, trained again, ate dinner, and called it a night.

"Get a good night's sleep!" says Effie blithely. "Tomorrow will be a big, big, day!"

Haymitch, on the other hand, doesn't give any advice, to my surprise. He simply pats us on the back and goes away.

Now that Haymitch and Effie are gone, only Peeta, Gale, and I are left in the dining room.

"So.." I start. "Tomorrow's the real thing."

"Yeah," Peeta says glumly. "A real thrill."

Gale drums his fingers on the table. "We can do this."

"How can you be so confident?" Peeta exclaims incredulously. "We're entering an arena filled with twenty one other tributes who are out to kill."

Gale shrugs. "I don't know about you, but I believe that Katniss and I - well, we can do it."

Peeta sinks down in his seat. When he speaks, he isn't angry, but resigned. "You guys can do it. You risked your lives everyday back home. I can't do anything."

I feel surprisingly sad. "Don't give up, Peeta." Idiot, I think to myself. I was only confusing Peeta and my own mind. He was supposed to be the enemy, after all.

There is a moment of silence, then Gale stands up and pushes back his chair, the sound of it scraping against the floor makes me conscious of reality again.

I get up. "We should try to rest."

"I don't think I can," Peeta murmurs. He slowly glides out of the room. Gale and I follow suit.

Peeta turns to us and simply says, "Night." Then the door shuts.

Gale bends down and kisses me on the forehead. "Night, Catnip."

I hug him, not wanting this night to end, not wanting the games to start. "Stay with me."

He pauses. "All right."

He pushes me into my room, then says, "I'll be right back. I need to go clean up in my room first."

I nod, then he leaves. In the wake of his absence, I take a quick shower and pull on an oversize, warm wool sweater.

When I go back to my room, Gale is still gone, so I slip under the covers of my bed. I turn to the glass wall that faces my bed, and gaze at the world at night.

At night, I realize, the Capitol doesn't look so atrocious. That's because it quiet, and all those hideous Capitolites are out of sight; it's so peaceful. I almost believe that the games and everything else is a dream. I glance upwards, and see the twinkling stars, shining and sparkling.

Gazing at the stars nearly puts me to sleep, but I hear the door click, and I turn to see Gale tiptoe in. He carefully makes his way to the bed and glances at me.

"Still awake?" he whispers.

"Yeah," I reply drowsily. "Hurry up." I scoot closer to the glass wall, making room for him.

A soft laugh slips out of his mouth. "Impatient, huh?" But he pulls back the covers and worms his way in.

Then he pulls me to his chest. "I wish we could stay this way."

I wrinkle my nose. "What, stuck in this stupid Capitol forever?"

"No," he sighs. "Free."

I don't understand what he means, but I feel sleep sinking its claws into me, so I succumb to it.

I hear Gale say something, but I'm already asleep and can't catch it.

* * *

><p>My eyes open. It is still dark, and I glance at the clock on the wall. Five o'clock. It is only five o'clock in the morning, and I am awake. All night I have been restlessly shifting, barely able to sleep. Thinking about the upcoming game tends to do that to you.<p>

I feel Gale's arm wrapped around my waist and take comfort in it, while a thousand thoughts blow through my mind. I look out the window. It is still dark, and still beautiful.

I think about everything - my life up to the point of the reaping, Prim and my mother, Gale, even Peeta. And especially the Capitol.

I wonder what my life would be like if Prim hadn't been reaped. Right now, I would be in the woods with Gale, hunting.

And I pray that my mother and my little duckling is safe, as well as Gale's family.

Gale. Gale is my best friend, but lately things have been changing. I don't know - Gale just seems a little different now.

As for Peeta, I just don't know about him. He is so sweet and kind, it's extremely hard to hate him. I hope I don't have to be the one to kill one.

The Capitol. I hate them with all my heart, hate them for taking away my life, for forcing not only me and my best friend into this life or death situation, but for taking away all those other innocent lives as well.

And for another hour, I ponder over these thoughts, listening to Gale softly breathing.

* * *

><p>"Up, up, up!" The door bursts open. "Time for the games!" Effie sounds positively ecstatic.<p>

She continues chirping away until she sees Gale and I, with is arm snaking around me. "Uh - well - ah - I'll leave you two..."

She hops out of the room, shutting the door.

I pull myself out of bed, and Gale groans. "Come on, Gale. We have to get up." It's six o'clock now, and we have to start preppng for the games.

Gale grunts and hauls himself out from under the covers. "Morning Catnip." He starts to flash me a grin, but it freezes on his face. His eyes harden as he remembers what exactly today is.

He stands up and pulls me to the bathroom. "Damn. This is it, Katniss." He stands at the sink and splashes water onto his face.

"Gale," I say. "I know. It's the games. Everything's going to change." I quickly comb through my hair and braid it.

He doesn't respond, and starts brushing his teeth instead, but I can tell that he is deep in thought.

After we wash up, we don't bother to change out of our sleep wear. The stylists would take care of that.

So, we took one last look at the room.

"I -" I hesitate. "I don't know if I'm ready, Gale."

"Me neither." I feel his hand grab mine, and I hold on tight. "Let's go."

I turn around and look at my room one last time. I don't know how to feel, but I know this a farewell. A farewell to my past life, and a step forward into my present life.

We leave the room, and I flip the light switch off.

* * *

><p>In the dining room, the atmosphere is grim. Peeta eats mechanically, Effie is frowning, and Haymitch is actually sober. Gale and I slide into our seats and fill up our plates.<p>

Despite the heaping amount of food in front of me and the fact that I haven't eaten at all today, I don't feel hungry. I just feel sick.

It is completely silent, minus the sounds of utensils clinking on dishes, until Haymitch speaks up.

"So. The plan. Katniss, run off immediately to a safe area to the west. Gale, you need to find her. Peeta, you aren't teaming with them, so just go. Do not run to the cornucopia of supplies. It's a bloodbath. You'll be killed before the games even begin. That's it." He folds his hands together.

I guess this is the brilliant genius plan of Haymitch's. Oh well.

I glance at Gale, then my eyes dart to Peeta. Gale seems unfocused and I know that he's working out some genius plan. Peeta averts my eyes, staring squarely at the food on his plate.

Effie finally clears her throat and tries to lighten the atmosphere. "It's time to go with your stylists!"

Haymitch lumbers forward and we follow him. Effie practically shoves us into the elevator, and I glance at the outside world passing me by until we speed underground.

The elevators are taking us to an underground area that's brand new, only going to be used by us and our stylists once. Then they get preserved as tourist attractions for the Capitol residents, even get to reenact the battles.

"Can you believe this?" Peeta murmurs quietly.

"Honestly? No," I reply.

He whispers something else I can't catch.

"What?" I ask.

His face turns pink and he looks at his shoes. "Never mind."

The elevator dings and our stylists greet us with smiles, but Cinna's doesn't quite reach his eyes.

"Come on, Katniss." Cinna wraps an arm around me, and each step I take makes my legs feel like lead weights.

We step into a secluded, bare room. In the room there only is two benches, a black bag on one, a huge TV on one wall, and a metallic circular plate in the center of it all.

Cinna unzips the bag and dumps out the contents, and I realize they are clothes.

"This is the standard wear for all tributes, so I can't say what these clothes are like," Cinna says unhappily.

"I don't mind, Cinna." I face him and try to muster a smile. "Thank you for everything you've done. I know I haven't really shown you how much I appreciate it."

I am dangerously close to tears now, and I look at the ceiling to try to contain them. "You're a good friend, Cinna."

He just nods, then hands me the clothes to change into.

When I am done changing, the TV on the wall flickers to life. President Snow's face appears.

"Stylists, tributes must step onto the launch pad in five minutes. Be prepared." The image switches to the live audience outside of the Capitol, eagerly anticipating the games.

Cinna shoves his hand inside his jacket pocket. "I almost forgot." He opens his hand, revealing the golden mockingjay pin on his palm.

He carefully and slowly pins it onto my shirt.

President Snow comes back to the screen and says, "Tributes, please step onto the launch pad."

Cinna places both hands onto my shoulders. "Katniss, it has been an honor to be your stylist."

Then he looks me straight in the eye. "I can't bet, but if I could I'd be betting on you, girl on fire."

He pulls me into a hug, and I feel a rush of gratitude and love for Cinna.

Cinna draws back and backs up. I step onto the circular plate. A glass cylinder barrier starts to lower upon me, and panic sets in. I turn everywhere, seeking an escape.

Cinna stands and watches me, and a flash of sadness shoots through his eyes.

The president's voice booms throughout the room. "Tributes, the glass cylinder will now escort you to the arena, and the countdown to the games will begin."

The countdown begins.

TEN.

As the tube starts to ascend, I give Cinna one last silent goodbye. I know I'll miss him a lot.

NINE.

He nods at me, and then he's just...gone.

EIGHT.

I am engulfed in darkness for a minute, then light pokes in through the top.

SEVEN.

At last the tube comes to a standstill and I realize I am finally in the arena.

SIX.

I quickly assess everything around me, and I see all 24 other tributes around me.

FIVE.

I find Gale and he is looking at me intensely, mouthing words.

FOUR.

I search for Peeta and he's staring at me.

THREE.

The glass wall trapping me starts to sink back into the ground.

TWO.

I hold my breath.

ONE.

A cannon goes off loudly.

Cladius Templesmith's voice rings through my ears. "Let the 74th annual Hunger Games begin!"

**A/N: I finished this! :)) the games begin now! Tell me how it was. I loved all those Galeniss moments, they were amazingly fun to write. Read & review, love you all :D**

**NOTE: Katniss says "24 tributes" because Gale is a tribute now, just wanted to point that out for anyone who thought that was an error. **


End file.
